


The King's Madmen [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are, to a man, insane. The whole bloody lot of them. Life is more fun, that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Madmen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King's Madmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300999) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 3:08



## Streaming

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**  

    * [MP3 (3.8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a0n9kb968a5cvys/The_King%27s_Madmen.mp3)  

    * [M4B (2.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/scoj24u0ltointe/The_King%27s_Madmen.m4b)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**  

    * [MP3 (3.8 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/The%20King's%20Madmen.mp3)  

    * [M4B (2.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/The%20King's%20Madmen.m4b)

  


  * **Archive Link:**  

    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-madmen)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet I recorded a million years ago before life and circumstances and everything happened. I only just rediscovered it, so I cleaned it up for posting. Better late than never, right? There's so little podfic for this fandom as is.
> 
> If you like, you can reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/135480835336/podfic-the-kings-madmen). Thanks!


End file.
